


Two weeks strong and I am already seeing our future together

by Shipper_trash



Series: The A/O 'verse with all the TW couples I love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Talking, established relationship(s) - Freeform, lazy sunday, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: A day into the lives of Derek Hale and Stiles Stillinski - two boyfriends spending a lazy Sunday together.PS: This follows the events ofGet Together!!You don't have to read it, but it will be better to understand if you do! :)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin/Malia Hale, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: The A/O 'verse with all the TW couples I love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Two weeks strong and I am already seeing our future together

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!! Here is the third fic in this series. Been writing this one for three days, now. Hope it turned out good enough. I certainly like how this turned out.  
> Do share your opinions <3

Being with Derek is like breathing in oxygen. It is natural, a subconscious instinct taking lead,  _ easy.  _ And the weird thing is, it has always been like this. Even before. 

Stiles had first seen the Alpha in his first semester at college. At the time, he had been excited at the prospect of meeting new people, of trying to figure out who and what he likes, in both, a friendly and a romantic capacity. The former wasn’t a main concern – Stiles is a delight to be around, thank you - but he did ache for a partner, someone who likes him despite his intense self. That plan was fucked the day he met the dashing, intelligent, TA. Derek Hale, of course, because who else?

He remembers their first meeting vividly. Not much before that, or after that. He has no solid reason for remembering it the way he does, because frankly speaking, he has met a lot of hot people over the years, and none of them stuck quite like this. To be fair, Derek was and the hottest one he’s ever met, but there is a nagging suspicion at the back of his head that the real reason is because he has spent ages remembering the day, that moment. Pulling the memory from the back of his mind, trying to  savour that moment, to hold onto it because somehow, over the years, the dashing hot TA became the love of his life.

He doesn’t regret how things played out. Their mutual idiocy saved them from the awkward getting- to-know-you stage.

Stiles remembers of that day that he had fucked up on handing in his assignment, maybe given the wrong subject to the wrong professor. To rectify it, he’d gone off and barged into his professor’s office, but instead of his professor he’d found a slightly older than him, bent over the desk grading paper perhaps, Alpha. Then Derek had looked up, brows furrowed in inquiry and annoyance, pen stilled in his right hand, glasses amplifying the hue of his eyes. As was the norm when he saw someone hot and unattainable, out of his league, Stiles’ heart had caught in his throat and he’d stuttered his way through his explanation. The ass that he was, Derek had been amused.

Now that he thinks about it, Stiles had caught on to his eyebrow-speak from the very first moment. He smiles at the realization.

“What’s got you smiling?” Pulled from his thoughts and turning, he finds Derek near the stove, manning the pan to make them a late lunch. 

“You,” he replies honestly. The blush that spreads under the Alpha’s stubble and on his ears is endearing and has him grinning broadly. “I was just thinking of when I first met you. I could read your eyebrows even then; I remember you being annoyed when I came into the office,”

Derek hums, divvying up the food into two plates now that it’s done and brings them to the coffee table. Stiles scoots a little to the left, giving his boyfriend –  _ boyfriend!  _ It has been well over two weeks now, but it still feels so surreal - __ a bit more space to settle on and also have the table in front to put his feet on it. 

“Of course I was. You came in without knocking.”

Swallowing his first bite, he points the fork at Derek, “I had a dire situation to control,”

Snorting, like that is ridiculous, his boyfriend replies, “Being illegally drunk and then handing in the wrong papers is hardly a dire situation. It is more that you’re an idiot,”

“Take that back!” he sputters, it  _ was _ a dire situation, dammit! “Take that back, or I will withhold sex from you tonight.” 

The ass that he is – and he does! Those ass cheeks should be illegal - Derek only raises an eyebrow in amusement and challenge and puts his plate down. Then he removes his tank top. “It’s hot,” he says in way of explanation, taking one more bite of his food and then knowingly flexing his arm muscles as he does so. 

It is not hot. It is warm, at best, but that does not require the blatant disregard of clothes. Fucking asshole. 

Stiles is still reeling from the utter whiplash of his feelings when Derek speaks again. Going from being annoyed to horny in less than a second will do that to you, he supposes. “Stiles, that was six years ago. Are you really willing to deny all this,” he motions himself with a smirk, “over something so trivial?”

With a start, he realizes it  _ was  _ six years ago. And he also knows that Derek’s memory isn’t exactly the best, not unless it is something really, really important. Hell, the guy purposefully pushes stressful information and memories to the recesses of his mind, and Stiles was a first-hand witness to this when he’d come into Derek’s house to pick him up half-an-hour prior to when they were to meet with Stiles’ dad, not as friends but boyfriends for the first time, and found him in only his sweats, chilling on the couch, watching Netflix. In short, the fact that Derek remembers that day, at all, is a big fucking deal. 

“When did you realize you love me? Like, you were in love with me?” The question is out of his mouth before he can stop it, and truth be told, he wants to know. Derek remembers that day just like him, so maybe their bond runs deeper than love. Maybe it is  _ fate.  _ And Stiles is getting ahead of himself.

The sexual tension evaporates from the air around them. They have both finished their meals by now, so they put them on the table and as one, turning to face each other. Derek’s face is open, warm, welcoming. His gaze even more so, filled with love that Stiles has no idea how he missed before. Their knees are touching, the heat seeping into Stiles’ bones and making home there, like this is something they’ve been doing for years and years, and not just two weeks. He feels comfortable and cared for, safe. It’s kind of ridiculous to feel like this because of a simple gesture, but it is true and makes his Omega instinct want to move closer. He does. He holds his Alpha’s hands and squeezes it.

“Your Graduation day,” Derek says. Stiles keeps his mouth shut as he sees the past envelope his Alpha. “God, you looked beautiful. Your smile as you reached the podium was blinding, and you looked so happy. Your eyes, your face, your whole body was vibrating with happiness, excitement, contentment. I remember being proud of you, like I was of Cora.” Stiles makes a face at that. His boyfriend should never compare him to his sister, that is just wrong. Derek snorts, obviously knowing what he is thinking, “And then I realized, I loved you. Not in love with you, but I did love you. The idea of loving you like a brother was wrong to me, though. I couldn't understand why. Not until I saw that Matt being all over you.” Derek did a very good impression of a wolf then. An angry wolf, and Stiles was convinced for a second that in another life, Derek would make a very good Werewolf. 

“So, you got jealous and realized you were in love with me,” he says, and smiles. That is so much like his Derek. Leaning forward, he kisses him, lower lip caught between his teeth, then moves onto his upper lip, before pecking him on his mouth. “I am all yours, big guy. Only yours.” And it is so true, it is not even funny. Even before he’d realized his feelings for a certain broody former TA turned New York’s one of the best officers, Stiles’ luck in relationships had been shit. 

Stiles had dated an Alpha named Heather back home in his junior year, before coming to the conclusion that she was doing nothing for him other than giving him more spank bank material. He hadn’t wanted that; he wanted someone he could be emotionally interested in, not just sexually. Heather had understood, and remained friends after they broke up. They still keep in touch, and he knows that even though single, she is happy in Beacon Hills as the owner of the best bookshop of the town, if she is to be believed. So, even though he did lose his virginity with her, he doesn’t feel much more than friendship with her. 

That was failed relationship  _numero_ _uno_ in his rather short list. 

When he and Scott came to NYU for college, Scott had met Allison and soon they were together. She became one of Stiles’ close friends, and introduced him to three people, two of whom he tried to date and one that he wasn’t at all interested in. Greenburg and Nolan seemed good, were attractive enough, but by the time he dated Nolan – after having dumped Greenburg right after their second date – he was on his way to becoming friends with Derek. Needless to say, Stiles spent more time with Derek than Nolan, which made the latter angry and break-up after a solid two months. His relationship with Heather had been for three months, and he’d thought maybe Nolan would be it, or that they’d be together longer. Stiles was really happy those two months, and he foolishly believed that it was because of Nolan. Now that he can look back, Stiles realizes that around the same time that he’d started to date the Alpha, Derek had started to be friendly to him. 

Matt Daehler – the very same one who tried, and tried, till they graduated and even on that day to convince Stiles to date him – was a creepy asshole. Taking pictures of Allison, and then later, him, unwarranted and without permission, was one thing. To try and sabotage Stiles’ attempts at just having a little fun at the clubs or hooking up with people he randomly met was another. Hell, he even tried to sabotage one of his and Derek’s hang-outs. He was right on the money, though. Maybe Stiles and Derek should attempt to touch base with him, it is because of him that Derek realized his feelings, after all. And in a way, Stiles did too.

Stiles pushes the thoughts from his head, attention solely on the warmth beside him.

Derek pulls him forward, manhandling him until he is sitting on his lap, his back to Derek’s front. His boyfriend put his arms around him, caging him in. That is a clear, “You’re mine for forever,” and Stiles loves it. Derek has always been a gestures kind of guy.

“I love you,” he says, and Derek echoes, “I love you too.”

They stay silent for a while, just basking in each other’s company. His boyfriend’s sweet open-mouthed kisses on his neck are welcome, too.

It is a Sunday; they have nothing better to do. Stiles’ job is to sit and wait for his bosses or other employees to break their computer anyways, so he wasn’t at all interested in it. Being in the IT department isn’t all that fun, unless he counts the shenanigans he, Danny and Lisa get up to in the office. Derek’s job is a little more fun. He is a deputy, after all. If they move back to Beacon Hills someday, maybe his boyfriend – husband, hopefully, by then – and his dad could work together. They love to team-up to tease Stiles by his lonesome, anyways.

They clear the table before sitting on the couch again. They sit back down the same way as before, with Stiles in Derek’s arms. 

“When did you?” Derek asks him. If Stiles hadn’t known him for years, six years as his boyfriend pointed out earlier, he wouldn’t have understood the sudden question. But he does know him, so he does understand. 

He lets himself get lost in the past this time. “It was after you realized, apparently.” He snorts at that; life has a weird way of working. Derek squeezes his hands where they are entwined and resting on top of his stomach. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder, and all that jazz. Remember how you ignored me for like, a month straight after that day? I was so angry and hurt at that. It was like, I wanted to ask you what’s wrong, but I also wanted to be away from you.”

“Not one of my finer moments,” Derek mumbles into his neck, this time content in just holding his Omega. 

“Agreed. Anyways, that month I did a lot of thinking. I didn’t even spend time with my dad when he was here. Not as much as I should have. I was sulking so bad. Stop laughing, I am serious,” he says to his boyfriend whose warm puffs of breath is tickling the back of his neck. “I think I spent like, all my savings money on my phone bill. I had to talk to  Lyds for hours on end, for days to figure out what I was feeling.”

“She has known since that long?” Derek asks, surprised.

“Yeah. She didn’t meddle because I told her to stay out of it. It was a new territory for me, I wanted to... adjust, first. With how I felt,” he says in response to the unasked question. Stiles however has no illusions that she would have done something if she’d known Derek then like she does now. Her being far away in Harvard the entirety of the four years of their college years and then her business tours with Allison, Chris Argent and Peter – not to mention her own budding romance with Mal, Peter’s daughter and Derek’s cousin – kept her busy. Until last year, when she and Mal got married and settled in New York to look over this branch of Argent Arms and Hale Health Co., a decision cemented by the fact that all of their friends live in this city. And also, the fact that she met Laura Hale. They could be twins, for all they know. They are scarily similar.

“Oh,” 

“Yeah.”

“I would have thought she’d dragged my ass and punish me somewhere secluded, before murdering me in cold blood for making you sulk so bad.” There is amusement in his voice, which is just infectious and soon, they are both laughing. Somewhere in between that, Stiles finds himself straddling Derek, his hands on his Alpha’s bare chest, trying not to fall down on the wood flooring of Derek’s living room. It is not a fun surface to lie on, he has established this early on – the platonic cuddles he got to have with Derek or anyone, really, on the friends' fun nights was the only good thing for his poor back.

“She would have,” he agrees. 

Derek kisses him with just the correct amount of gentle and rough, his tongue lapping on Stiles’ bottom lip before coaxing him to open up. Stiles obliges, and finds the hot weight of his Alpha’s tongue playing with his teeth and tongue. They break apart only when they need to; if Stiles had magic, he’d ensure that something as insignificant like oxygen won’t disrupt him getting devoured by the hottest, sexiest of men he gets to call  _ his.  _ “Why didn’t she?” Derek asks, sounding incredibly wrecked. That should not be possible with just a kiss, but over the two weeks he’s found that the two of them together, more often than not, do impossible things. 

Stiles starts licking Derek’s neck, lapping at the hickey he gave to him just this morning, then goes down to his nipple and licks it, once. He stops when Derek threads his fingers into his hair and pulls his head up, kisses him wetly, his hands bruising where they are settled on Stiles’ hips. It is hot. “Told her you weren’t gay,” he says when they part. 

Derek flashes an evil grin at him and before Stiles can think on that, the Alpha has his big hands inside the Omega’s sweatpants, – he’d gone commando because he does not have any extra boxers with him, and even this sweatpants is Derek’s - his left hand’s index finger inside his ass and his right hand playing with his balls. Stiles quickly re-adjusts his hold on Derek to not fall off the couch. “Feels pretty gay to me,”

Stiles agrees and replies in a moan.

~*~

By the time the couch is cleaned to perfection and they have ordered dinner in the form of pizza, it is already 7 pm and about time they start answering their phones. Their friends are family are super paranoid and will assume them dead otherwise. Liam especially; he is 8 months pregnant and his hormones are always all over the place. Stiles is pretty sure if he and Derek hadn’t gotten together by now, Liam would have shouted at them to do it. They would have gotten together too. A pregnant Liam is fucking scary, Stiles prays for Theo every night. 

“Think it is clean enough for Ruthie and Ian to play on?” The couch is back to its pristine black color, the white of their activities cleaned away to a fond memory of the past. Stiles is kind of sad at that, to be honest. But he also knows that on this Tuesday, Erica and Boyd along with their six-year-daughter Ruthie are coming for dinner, as are Laura and Jordan with their five-year-old son Ian. 

“Hope so,” Derek replies. Stiles translates it to what it really means: “I sure hope Laura and Erica do not find out, they’ll never let me live it down.” 

They then finally attend to their phones, which had been on silent and on charge for the better part of the day. Derek remains in the living room on his phone, while Stiles goes into the bedroom to pack-up his soiled clothes first. He will have to do laundry as soon as he reaches his house.

When he checks his phone, he finds that he has messages from his dad, Scott and Cora. There are group messages too, but he ignores them for now. 

** [Daddio: 4.37pm]  ** How is the day going son?

** [User: 7.21pm]  ** Great. Lovin’ it a  loooooot 😉

He snickers at the vague but true words. He did get a lot of loving, and he definitely liked it a lot. His dad isn’t online right now, probably having dinner with Melissa right about now. If he wants anything in his life,  its for his dad to move on from his mom – it will hurt, but she has been gone a long time now, and Mel has always been good for him. Even if she lets him cheat on his diet a little more than Stiles can allow. 

He shoots off a text to Scott’s mom, asking her to mind the diet, before opening up Scott’s message. 

** [Romeo: 1.39pm]  ** Stiles! Hey

** [Romeo: 2.16pm]  ** Dude?

** [Romeo: 2.31pm]  ** I am going to assume you are at Derek’s. 

** [Romeo: 4.01pm]  ** Dude! Are you still with him? I  wanna talk to you!

** [Romeo: 4.45pm]  ** You didn’t even reply to your dad. Guessing you’re having fun times. Ally says I should just wait for tomorrow at this rate  🙁

** [Romeo: 4.48pm]  ** I don’t want to  tho . It’s important! Call me or text me ASAP. 

Stiles feels a little guilty, but to be fair, Scott had chosen Allison many times over him when they had started dating. For the first whole year. Him and Derek have been going at it only for mere days, he thinks this is fine. 

** [User: 7.27pm]  ** I am with Derek

** [User: 7.27pm]  ** What’s so important? Do you want to tell me now or should we meet tomorrow for Lunch?

At the rate he is going, he will most likely miss his breakfast and will have to live on granola bars till lunch. The good thing is, he gets an hour for lunch time. He knows Scott can make it; his best friend works only a ten-minute walk away from his own office building, as a Vet in a big clinic. 

Scott is online, and he decides to talk over Lunch. 

** [Romeo: 7.31pm]  ** I waited the whole day, I can wait some more.

** [User: 7.32pm]  ** Sorry

** [Romeo: 7.32pm]  ** Dude no

** [Romeo: 7.32pm]  ** I get it. Enjoy your honeymoon phase bro

Stiles rolls his eyes, but can’t help but smile. He says goodnight to his brother from another mother and passes the same to Ally. He can’t help but wonder if they are finally engaged; They have been together for six years now, the longest in their group of friends. Except Laura and Parrish, they were more an off again, on again deal until finally they tied the knot, when they found out Laura to be pregnant. 

Scott and Allison may have met at a common ground, but there is nothing common in their families. The only one close to the Argent’s reputation  are the Martins, and not by much. Scott and his mother aren’t poor, but they aren’t well-off either. The Alpha in his best friend wanted to be on his own two feet properly before proposing; his career as a Vet has been going really well, so much so that he has started planning on opening up his own clinic in Beacon Hills. Mr. Deaton would certainly relax when he will get a new hand in his trade. 

It sounds possible that this is about their engagement. With a grin on his face, he opens up Cora’s message. 

** [Core of all things evil: 5.13 pm]  ** Be there on Tuesday. No excuses. 

“Der?” he yells, because he is still in the bedroom and his boyfriend is not. He walks towards the living room when he hears a grunt of acknowledgement. “Cora messaged me,”

Derek turns to look at him with a frown and his brows pinched together, in a way that let Stiles knows that he has no idea what Cora has in mind. “She asked me to make sure you are here for dinner.”

“Any idea why?” Stiles asks.

“Dunno,” Derek shrugs. Then adds, “The last time she did this was when she announced her and Kira’s relationship,”

“Think they are finally engaged?” Stiles relays his suspicions on Scott’s status as well. Derek laughs.

“About time for them,” the Alpha says before getting up to open the door. Their pizzas are finally here. Stiles makes grabby hands for his. The disciplined man that he is, his boyfriend shoots him a look and instructs him to wash his hands first, then follows the same for himself. 

They eat their dinner with playful banter concerning nothing of importance, but just their love for each other. The ease with which they work together, how it is still the same, how the only difference is that they can touch the other more freely, makes Stiles swell with warmth and happiness. 

This is just the beginning of a new chapter of his life, but it is with Derek and that fact alone eases the worries in his mind of any hurdles they will come across in their future. For now, though, Stiles just enjoys the time with his Alpha. 

And later when Stiles sleeps on his own bed in his apartment, he does so with a smile on his face. He has the best boyfriend and the best, funniest friends he  could ask for. The group messages – the one which has everyone one of them, even the older adults – are too much to not laugh at and love every single person for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
